sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Titan Tournament (Roleplaying Page.)
This is the official roleplaying page for the Titan Tournament. While the sign up page is for registration, information, and guidelines about said tournament, this page is where the actual roleplaying, dialogue, and fighting will be held.Let the games begin, and may the odds be in your favor! Main Hub Your characters enter a large circlar buidling with high walls leading to a sky-drawn ceiling.It’s colored with light blue and silver. The center holds the registration table, with various couches and staff standing about. Between the halls leading to the other rooms are different selling-stands.To the right is the Break Room, and to the left is the Battle Room. To the front is the main offices for employees only. Main Registration Room Break Room A large slightly-darker room than that of the main room, the Break Room holds a cafeteria to the right and a lounge to the left. Various couches and tables are set up, with purchasable emporiums of different foods surrounding the cafeteria side. Some dispensers for snacks and drinks are scattered about. Battle Room The main battle room holds the records and footage of various fights and brief information for items and combatants. It connects to three other pathways through a single hall, the Training Room at the left, the armory at the right, and the Battle Selection room which leads to the main fights ahead of both. Training Room Here, you can select all of the various information gathered about each player involved, as well as the items, and practice against holograms and props. Armory Permission is required to access different levels of armor and weapons. Mostly those with more recognition are able to access these wares. Those that attempt to take them will be punished if done so without permission. Battle Select A screen will appear to select your battle, your opponent, and the circumstances of the battle. START HERE Rynk strolled in to the Hub, hands crossed behind her back as she looked about the overly clean location. She quickly noticed the regulators for registration and made her way over. "Name?" The staff asked. "Rynk," She replied. "Where do-" "When do you plan to compete?" The employee interrupted for a moment. "I... I'm not. I'm just here to watch for now. Do I need to sign up for th at?" The hub-member paused at this, then took a small sticker-badger, handing it to the midget-lynx. "Just keep that on you and keep out of the battle room. That's for contestants." "Alright thanks," She nodded. "... Can I sign up later if I want?" "I believe so." "Okay thanks," She walked over to a couch, collapsing atop it in wait for other people. Soon after, Kallus entered. Looking for the sign up sheet. "I plan on signing up.. Any idea where I can do that?" Rynk held up a single hand, pointing to the center-desk in the room. Kallus walked up to the sign in desk. Axel ran into the room like a kid in a candy store. "wow look at this place! His voice filled with optimism. The staff immediately turned to Kallus. "Are you a competitor?" Rynk's ears twitched as she sat up a bit to Axel's voice. "Oh hey. You again." "Hey Rynk havent seen you since the second tournament how ya been?" He waved. She shrugged. "Nothing much changes. You're here to fight or watch?" "Yes, I'm a competitor.." "Name?" The employee asked. "Kallus Ibrahim.." She handed him an arm-band. "Keep this on you as long as you remain here. All areas of the building are available to you except for the employees section behind this desk." Kallus put the armband on. "Got it.. Better yet, where do I go to get some practice in.." The woman handed him a small map pamphlet. The battle area is to the right," She pointed. "Im here to fight its always good to join tournaments to fight strong people for training." Axel said scratching his head. "No better reason," Rynk agreed. "This time though I'm staying out of it... for now at least. I'm a bit tired of going to these things just to not do anything." "Ok then Where do I sign up?"Axel said fixing his goggles. "Desk, right there," She pointed to the large ciruclar desk at the center of the room. "I'm gonna get some distance now before people think I'm the welcoming commitee to ask about where everything is," She started off toward the break room. "Hey every one this one right here is the welcoming commite!!" He pointed to Rynk with a slight chuckle before heading to the desk. The midget-lynx just rolled her eyes at the comment, though she did chuckle on her way out. "You are also a competitor?" The employee at the desk asked Axel. "Yep I am." Axel said with pride. "Name?" --- (wait your turn :v) (its on purpose,its shads personality shad pushed infront "i will compete,my names shad,im 13,now lemme in" A second employee called over Shad over to the left. "my names shad im competing,now can i please start training?!?!"shad sputtered impatiently A Red furred Hedgehog, wearing a Cyan T-Shirt, with a Green Unbuttoned Coat over the T-Shirt, along with Orange Sweatshorts, White Striped Cyan Gloves, and Black Striped Red Boots, enters the Main Registration Room. Im Axel Zaru Kiowa but just put Axel." The employee handed Shad an arm-band, directing him to the battle room. The first employee handed Axel an arm-band was well. "Are you going to be training too?" She looked over to the new arrival. "Hm?" He looked over to the employee. "You talking to me or that other guy?" Axel pointed to SHad with his thumb. "You," She answered. "yeah I'll train" Axel replied. She directed him to the battle room. Rock the Cat walked into the hall. He looked up at the architecture before proceeding to the spot Axel had vacated. He present on the desk before saying "I'm looking to sign up. The name's McLeod. Rock McLeod." "And you are a competitor?" The employee at the desk asked. "I sure am." replied the cat The employee handed him an arm band. "You are all set." "...Um.. excuse me." The red hedgehog tried to get the employee's attention. 'I'm here to sign up." "Name?" "Joshua Sentrium Burns." He replied. "And you are here to compete, yes?" Joshua: Yes, I am here to participate in this tournament. He was handed an arm-band. "Others have gone to the battle room. There is someone in the break room I think," Joshua: *He received the Arm Band* Thank you. *He goes on to walk away, but then stops* Um... Where is the Battle room? "the battle room is on the right, the break room to the left." Another person proceeds to walk towards the counter, wearing a black cloak over his whole body. "Hello. I am here to sign up for the tournament." "Name?" "Hectic Celeste." He was also handed an arm-band. "The battle room is to the right, the break room with the cafeteria is on the left." Joshua: Thank you. *He proceeds to walk to the right* A regal figure walked towards the registration booth. "Excuse me... Is this the registration corner? I would like to participate in the tournament." *in the training room* *shad calculates the exact angle to hit the dummy at* "hiya!" *sand falls out of the dummys head* In the Main Hub, a brown hedgehog goes towards the center of the room. "Excuse me, I'm here to participate in the tournament." "Name?" "Komerl Aden Hedgehog." He was handed an armband. "You're all set." Komerl smiles slightly at the robot as he puts on the armband. "Thanks!" He then proceeds to head to the battle room where a sandbag was waiting for him. He then proceeds to perform some set-up and kill combos. Axel walked into the training room. looking around. " Hope this is like the training room at Nimagi." Vul phases through the floor and puts his shoulder on the desk "Hello! I'd like to join this little tourney!" "Name?" The woman at the desk asked. "The name's Vul!" He puts his thumb to his chest. Komerl notices Axel's presence and stops with his training and turns around to face him. "Yo." Match One: Vul vs Komerl 'Settings': 1v1 Standard Stage: Streets of Siag Items: On It's a rainy and dreary summer's day in the dark Moebian city of Siag.Moebians walk down the streets in dull rain jackets and gouaches. Cars go by every so often splashing water at the streets as life persists on Moebius. All around the streets are spectators and the common Moebian who appear bored for the day and would enjoy a nice spectacle to watch. Komerl is suddenly warped to the stage. "What the hell? Where am I?" He thinks to himself as he walks to explore the area. ''Komerl could perhaps see Moebians walking by him on the streets, most of them toating a weapon around them such as a gun or a knife. Around the buildings were propoganda fliars of the Anti Mobian Army asking for enlistment and showing all manner of biased Moebian appealing photographs to inspire the citizens. Above could be heard the sound of hovercraft going from place to place and all around the city was backalleyways and shops. '' Category:Tournament Category:Free Join Roleplay